codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
OAV Chapter 10 (R2Remake)
OAV Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of bonzo's Code Geass R2Remake OAV, which occurs between the Turn 26 appendix chapters and Turn 27. Plot In Westerville, Shirley Shallon reports to her brothers that their sister Elizabeth is sleeping and then asks how their father is doing. Naoto replies that their mother told him that he collapsed from a fever, but it's nothing serious. However, Naoto remains skeptical as she apparently stayed at his bedside all day. Nicholas speculates that it's only because their mom and dad love each other so much and Shirley agrees. The two then bring up Naoto's close relationship with Natalie, telling him that they saw him kiss her behind the seesaw, much to his embarassment. Meanwhile, Lelouch finally awakens, much to Kallen's relief. Elizabeth contacts Lelouch, explaining that she spoke to Kallen while he was unconscious. After Lelouch tells Kallen that everything seems to be okay, she hits him on the head, telling him to never scare her like that again. Lelouch apologizes, though he admits he still not able to fully explain what happened. Kallen is, nevertheless, relieved and cries tears of joy. Naoto and Shirley enter the room, happy to see their father doing well. Lelouch explains to them that he collapsed due to stubbornly insisting on working despite waking up with a high fever. He then brings up the subject of the "seesaw" incident, which he overheard, and asks a mortified Naoto to explain. On board the stealth plane, Suzaku has finished telling Nunnally and Cornelia about his trip to C's World. After Nunnally presses him, Suzaku assures her that everything he told her about C.C.'s and Euphemia's words are true. Though all evidence of Castor's artifacts have been destroyed, Nunnally believes that the data they recorded from their own devices will be sufficient to explain to the people. She is also relieved that Euphemia's words verified everything in C.C.'s dossier. Suzaku reveals that, to prove his story, he took some pictures while in C's World. Nunnally tells him that nothing of what they've said about C's World will leave the shuttle and the pictures will be kept secure. Nunnally then suggests and understands if Cornelia wants to see Euphemia again. Cornelia admits that she does wish to, but to do so would go against nature, and it is enough for her to know that her sister was innocent. Nunnally then says she must talk to Kaguya about what happened and she plans to tell her everything, aside from what happened at Kamine Island. The three then reach their destination, which is the roof of a hospital in Westerville. They are greeted by a doctor who takes them through a secure passageway so no one will be aware of their presence. As they proceed, Suzaku explains that he was in the city three days ago and stumbled upon a problematic incident. The group arrive at the designated room and Nunnally and Cornelia are surprised to see a baby girl inside. Suzaku tells them that he has adopted her and Nunnally asks him to explain. Suzaku tells her that, during his visit to Westerville, he happened upon a car crash involving a man and his pregnant wife. Suzaku did all he could, but the man in the driver's seat was killed instantly and his wife, who was in labor, was severely injured. The woman eventually succumbed to her injuries, but the baby was born completely healthy. Feeling responsible, Suzaku took it upon himself to find information about the couple, but found that they had no living relatives. Though hesitant at first, Suzaku decided that the right thing to do was to adopt the child and care for it as his own. Recognizing the nobility of Suzaku's actions, Nunnally is nevertheless a bit baffled that he would make such a decision when, up until recently, he wouldn't even acknowledge his biological child. She tells him he cannot turn back from this decision, and Suzaku agrees. He then tells them that, with Cornelia's permission, he would like to name the baby Euphemia. Touched by the gesture, Cornelia wholeheartedly approves. With the doctor's permission, Nunnally picks up the baby Euphemia and holds her in her arms, remarking that she is quite lively. Watching the beautiful sight before him, Suzaku thinks back to what Kallen said about a single word being able give Lelouch the desire to live again, now understanding what she meant.